The New Rescue Bots
by Mariposa Prime
Summary: A young autistic woman with a bad past has just finished her paramedic training (and medic training) under Ratchet, while at the same time an EMS bot arrives on Griffin Rock. The position is offered to the woman, who holds a special place for the Autobots, and she takes it. How does she handle rescue work with her PTSD? How do the Rescue Bots handle TWO new recruits?
1. Prologue

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Prologue

I'm sitting on the bars in front of Ratchet's computer fearfully, staring at the Cybertronian symbols as the medic talks to me.

Ratchet sighs. "Sweetspark, I know you're scared of this, but it's time for you to take the next step, and leave the base. Optimus told me that we have a new rescue bot arriving soon, and he has requested I offer you the job first. Apparently some man named Taylor wants the job too."

"I know, and I'm happy I'm through my training, but how do you know Aaron won't follow me there?"

"Chief Charlie Burns knows when anyone new arrives on the island. He will protect you."

The two of us turn at the heavy footfalls of the prime. "Sheyenne, you must keep your identity as the Star Healer a secret if you are to take this job. On Griffin Rock, the Rescue Bots are seen as Robots, machines programed to save lives."

"So, hide as a human. Been doing that my whole life." I giggle before becoming serious. "I am more than capable, Optimus."

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge. I must go and prepare Medix for his mission. Ratchet, prepare Sheyenne for her mission."

"But what will I have to tell the Burns? About Aaron?"

"Just tell them the truth, but only when you are ready." Ratchet opens the ground bridge, then turns back to me. "I believe you can do this, Sweetspark. You're ready. Don't let your past dictate your future."

"But…you told me before that the past always matters." I say, sounding confused.

"I did not tell you to forget the past, because it does matter, but don't let it control how you live the rest of your life."

* * *

"Charlie, this is Medix. He is going to be joining Heatwave in their mission. I have hand-picked a paramedic to join Medix as his partner. She has many special abilities, and has been trained by our medic in Cybertronian medicine in addition to her paramedic training."

Chief Burns nods. "Welcome to the team, Medix." He looks up to Optimus. "Send the paramedic."

"Flight paramedic. But with a fear of heights, she usually sticks to our medic, and would prefer her flight training to remain secret."

* * *

"So, Ratch, what do you know about the Rescue Bots?"

"Not much. Optimus is on his way back."

As if on cue, the heavy footfalls of the prime sound through the base as he comes through the ground bridge. "What did you need, Sheyenne?"

"Um…" I rub the back of my neck. "What are the Rescue Bots like?"

"They are all loyal to their partners, and the citizens of Griffin Rock."

"That's…not exactly what I meant. What are their personalities, do any of them have events in the past that may haunt them—like Ratch and Bee's voice—"

"Heatwave was the guardian of your past life. Seeing the Star Matrix or even knowing your true abilities, could cause him some difficulties with his spark. The guardian bond you and Ratchet share may be smaller than the one Heatwave shared with her, for the Star Healer was always sparked. She never came from the Well. He may have been her Sire, or…"

"Or her Carrier. I know Cybertronian biology. If he was her Carrier, or even her Sire, he would have severe pain in his spark, even NOT thinking about her." The prime nods. "And he may want…dear God." The prime and the medic look down, stunned. I very seldom use the name of God in vain. "He wanted to join you—to fight. To avenge her death."


	2. My Arrival

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

Chapter 1: My Arrival

Cody steps into the bunker. "Dad just told us there was a new rescue bot coming. Do you know who it is?"

Boulder shrugs. Chase and Heatwave are busy with their own things.

"Dani told me a new human was coming to join the team as well. I hope he's nice."

I step off the elevator. "Um, 'he's' a she." I walk over to the group. "Sheyenne Merritt, Paramedic. It's nice to meet you all."

Cody turns to me. "Dad's still talking with the—um…"

"I know about the bots, Cody. I did my clinicals with Prime's medic."

"Cool. So, this is Heatwave, Chase, Blades, and Boulder."

I wave as Chief Charlie Burns walks in.

Charlie walk over with a robot following him. "Sheyenne, this is Medix."

"Nice to meet you, Medix." I turn to the other members of the Burns' family. "Maybe he'll be less of a grouch than Ratchet was."

"Ratchet?" Cody asks.

"Prime's medic." I shrug. "Good at medicine and science, but not much else." I pull up and image on my phone and turn it to the humans.

Medix transforms and opens his doors.

"Why don't you take a look through the ambulance, get things arranged the way you want. I'll head inside and start supper."

"Dani, would you mind helping me?" I ask.

Dani walks over. "Sure."

* * *

"Dani?" I ask after a few minutes of full rig check.

"What is it?" Dani asks.

"I've never really worked on my own, even with Ratchet, I had a human partner." I say nervously.

"We all had to get used to working with Autobots as our partners. Kade still hasn't gotten used to leaving the controls to Heatwave. Medix wouldn't be here if Optimus Prime didn't think he was worthy as your partner." She smiles. "And neither would you."

"It's kind of nice not being the only girl anymore, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is." Dani says.

Our coms go off at that moment.

"Apartment fire downtown. They need all units."

The four bots transform. Dani pulls her flight suit on, Kade slips into his jacket and grabs his hat, I glance at my white shirt and navy uniform pants, shove the last box into the back, grab my jacket, and hop into the driver's seat.

"Rescue bots, roll to the rescue." Heatwave says through the link.

"I am so glad you're not a medevac." I whisper to the bot as we pull out, "Maybe I can keep that fear hidden from Dani."

"I hope so, for your sake and Blades'." Medix says.

"Blades? Why?"

"He's scared of heights." Medix says.

"Oh… Sounds like someone needs a friend who understands. Just stay behind Heatwave until I get the lay of the town."

* * *

We pull up at the fire. Heatwave and Kade start spraying the water at the flames while Boulder pulls the people out and hands them to Medix, who sets them next to me. I take the tanks I had tossed into Medix and hook the oxygen up as I check them over.

Dani and Blades watch me as I move onto a patient with a minor burn, bandaging it quickly and gently while keeping it damp. "She's good. But I did notice she's not very close to the fire."

I turn to them. "Everyone's scared of something, Dani. I could never do what Kade does. Graham, maybe. Chief, maybe. Cody, definitely."

"Me?" Dani asks.

I turn back to the patient and sigh. "Never." I lie, "I've never been in a helicopter, and I'm so afraid of heights I can't even go into the glass box on the Sears tower, and that's stationary. I'll keep my feet firmly planted on the Earth, thank you." I sigh softly as I begin to gather my equipment. No patients for the hospital—at least not any ambulatory patients. A couple parents took their children, and the burn victim went with a bystander.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up. "Chief Burns."

"Call me Charlie. I heard what you said. It's not easy to admit your fears."

"Blades had the same problem when he and Dani started working together." Cody says.

"You'll have to ride with someone else if we don't need an ambulance." Charlie says.

"Most of our calls don't require an ambulance." Graham continues.

"I know. Boulder doesn't have but one seat, I doubt Kade would want me to go with him, I've had enough grouchy and mean from Ratchet, I've had enough stern and by-the-book with the cop-bot back at Optimus' base, and that leaves…" I try to choke back the rising fear. "Blades."

* * *

We return to the firehouse. I grab a plate and head down to the bunker to spend time with the bots.

Blades walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I know how you feel. Dani used to push me to go higher, and faster. She was so hard on the controls—"

"Yeah… not a comfort. I can handle planes. I can handle it so long as I don't look down and my feet are firmly planted—the ground isn't moving. Helicopters move."

"Planes move." Blades says.

I glare up at him. "Shut up." I sigh. "They do, yes, but you can't feel it unless you hit turbulence. How did you think I got here from Nevada?"

Heatwave walks over to us. "What was team Prime like?"

"Well, there's Optimus Prime, who I was honored to be able to meet. Bumblebee—possibly my favorite Autobot. Arcee, she's a bit vengeful for my tastes, but a lot of fun to ride. Ratchet—doctor grouchy, and that's ALL I can say, but definitely a good teacher…and guardian. Bulkhead—he's a little clumsy, but he used to work in construction, and he was a lot of fun—and so was the human girl he protects—Miko. Bee's got Raf, who can understand him, and Arcee has Jack, who's actually a lot like Optimus Prime. Arcee even went as far as to consider him her partner."

Blades walks over to me, holding two pictures. "Dani gave me these." Blades hands them to me.

"Bee came here!? Scrap! I missed it!"

"You like Bee?" Cody asks out of nowhere right behind me.

I jump and whirl around. "Don't do that! I'm jumpy enough being in a new place filled with robots!"

Boulder turns to me in confusion. "Robots?"

Heatwave glares down at me.

"No offence, guys. I was referring to the city, not to you all. Blades, I love this one." I hold up the one where he's hugging Bee. "The look on his face is priceless!"

"He did kind of stun Bumblebee." Cody says.

"I can imagine, suddenly getting glomped by a helicopter." I laugh. "I'd better turn in. Eat when you can, sleep when you can."

* * *

I walk inside and into the room Chief Burns had given me. I look around. "Just needs a few personal touches. But I still may prefer sleeping in the bunker with the bots."

* * *

Third POV

Medix walks back to the room Blades had walked into a moment before and taps on the door. "Blades?"

" _Just a moment!_ " The door opens. "Hey. Did you…need something?" Medix turns to the door before turning back to Blades. "Oh! Right. Come in!" He shuts the door before settling on his berth. "Come on, sit down. Just because you were a later addition doesn't mean you don't get the same treatment."

Medix sits on the berth with a sigh. "How have you been… Since the ship crashed?"

"I've been all right. You?"

"I was with Heatwave—you know that."

"I meant with the broken bonds…"

Medix nods. "I've been all right. It hurts sometimes, but… I've survived so far."

"It's been a struggle, but I'm still here, so… I'm okay…"

"Sheyenne…doesn't she remind you of them?"

"Um… Sort of…but I've haven't gotten to know her yet."

"She reminds me of Aid, with her compassion, and… Her energy reminds me of Spot… She's both flighty and hyper-aware… It's like we've got them back, with one human girl…"

"I know, but I don't want to put that weight on her, Medi. She…she doesn't need that. We don't even know her history yet…"

* * *

We have another call—non-ambulatory—the next day.

"Come on!" Dani grabs my arm and drags me to Blades on the roof.

"What part of 'firmly planted feet' did we forget?" I ask fearfully.

"Dani just wants to get to the scene, Shey."

"I know." I say as Blades takes off, "But being on the roof was bad enough!"

Dani puts a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down. We don't need Blades to start panicking again."

"Again?" I ask.

"Remember I told you Dani used to be hard on the controls? She wanted to go higher and faster, and I—"

I smile slightly. "You panicked. So you're a sensitive guy. What's so bad about that? So is Bee, and he's my favorite!"

"Don't you start fangirling." Dani says as we land.

"We don't need another Blades." Heatwave scowls. "Crazy fanbot."

"So what if I squeal every time I see a Camaro!? It's just Bumblebee! I'm worse with Optimus Prime!"

"Optimus Prime? What about him?"

"This." I pull a blue piece of plastic out of my pocket. "Piece of the OP toy." I turn to face the others. "Honestly, though. If I had to choose a side, I'd be an Autobot, hands down."

"Have you forgotten we have an emergency?" Kade asks.

I blush as I turn to the fireman. "Actually, yes." I run over to Kade and Heatwave, happy to have my feet firmly planted on the ground once again—even if we're on a mountain.

The bots and rescue team get to work while I stand by, watching for any and all dangers.

Suddenly I spot a large boulder coming right for Kade. "Kade, look out!"

Kade turns before diving out of the way.

I point up to the ever-nearing boulder while turning to yell at Boulder. "Boulder, get that boulder before it hits Kade!"

He smashes the rock and returns to work as Graham checks things out.

Charlie turns us as Dani and I run to Kade. "We'll get a team up here to repair the wall. We're holding an endurance race in two weeks."

I nod. "So we'll need this road to be useable. No offence to Blades, but I am _not_ getting into that 'copter again."

Graham lays a hand on my shoulder. "I'd let you ride in Boulder with me, but…"

"One seat. I know. But thank you."


	3. The Race

This chapter crosses over with "Herbie: Fully Loaded" with references to the other, older Herbie movies. I only own my OC's!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Race

Two weeks later:

I stand back and admire my work. Besides framed pictures of the Autobots on Optimus' team out west and one of the rescue team, there's also posters everywhere of my favorite racecar: Herbie the Love Bug.

I hear a knock on my door and turn to answer it. "Hey, Dani."

"Dad's waiting. We're all going down to the track to get to know the racers before the race starts. So—what in the world?"

"Herbie." I shrug. "Come on. I'm ready." I clip on my com link as we head out the door.

Dani's flight suit is tied around her waist. I'm wearing the navy uniform pants and a white shirt with a matching navy blue EMS sweatshirt tied around my waist.

* * *

Ten cars are lined up at the starting line beside a stage. Dani and I walk through the people to join the five bots on the stage. Graham walks over and stands next to me.

Kade steps up behind me. "Ten cars, one's a bug. Who do you think will win?"

Graham crosses his arms. "There's no rules, Kade. Anyone can win, and anything goes. How can you ask her to decide?"

I smirk before turning to Kade. "Well, if the car has the determination I've seen in Bumblebee, then it won't stop at anything."

He gives me a weirded-out look. I simply shrug and turn around. "You'll see. There's more to what you see than meets the eye, Kade."

* * *

After the race starts, we head back to the firehouse. I sit on the back of Medix with a small container of Alfredo pasta. "So what number is the bug?"

Kade walks over from the elevator holding a sandwich. "53. Why?"

I smile, my eyes lighting up. "Herbie." I turn to the family. "I don't know if you'll believe this, but he's alive, and he _does_ have the determination of Bumblebee."

Dani crosses her arms before leaning on Blades' leg. "Her room is plastered with posters of him. She's more obsessed than Blades is with Bumblebee."

I cross my arms before glaring at her. "Now come on, I'm not _that_ bad!"

Charlie turns from the phone on the wall. "We've got an emergency. One of the cars in the race went off the road on the mountain."

I start to my feet in shock, worry evident in my eyes. "Do you know which car!?"

"53. I got the call from the driver."

"Herbie." I throw my now-empty cup into the trash can before running to Medix front door. "His name is Herbie, and he's alive, but mute, talks with his horn, and sensitive. He's got to be scared to death!"

"Yep, she's obsessed." Kade says.

I lean over to glare at Kade over Medix's hood. "Can we please shut up about how obsessed or not obsessed I am about this racecar and go get him off the cliff?! It's not just the car, there's a driver who could die!"

The rescue bots transform at that, and we head to the scene.

* * *

I'm the first one out, running to his side. "Boulder, transform and pull him into the road, please. Blades, I need you to fly over and get the driver out. Medix, please open the back door so I can help the driver."

"Who died and made you boss?" Dani asks over our com links.

"No one." I reply, "I'm just worried about the car and driver."

Dani sets the driver on the street and leads her to me before returning to Blades and heading back out over the cliff to make sure the car doesn't fall.

Maggie tries to run for Herbie. "No, don't worry about me. Trip may have hurt Herbie!"

"Just come with us. My brother will get your car off the cliff and make sure it's okay."

"But he's alive!"

I lay a hand on her shoulder. "I know. Getting these guys to believe may be a little hard, but I know. I'm a fan."

Blades is back to hovering in front of the car. Dani activates her comm when she sees something unexpected. "Uh, guys… This car just blinked."

Graham, Kade, and Charlie look over at Maggie, unblinking.

I smirk before turning to them. "Like I've been trying to tell you; and he's probably terrified, so that's why I took charge and told everyone what to do!"

A horn starts honking frantically.

"What's going on?" Kade asks.

Maggie opens her mouth to speak.

I walk over to the group. "He's scared. I have a way with cars. I was able to understand Bee back at the other base. Maybe I can translate for you. Boulder, please pick him up, and set him down on the road." Once Herbie's back on the road and safe, I walk over and crouch down in front of him. "Hey little guy. What's wrong?" I whisper.

All the others can hear is a horn. " **Trip Murphy knocked me off the road. I thought I was going to fall to my death!** "

"He said that Trip Murphy almost hit him off the road, and that he thought he was going to fall to his death." I say.

Blades walks over. "We're the Rescue Bots. No one's going to hurt you now."

" **You—they—tell them that I have to finish the race!** "

"He says he has to finish the race." I say, "And you will, Herbie, but you have to let us make sure nothing got broken when you went over, and I have to check Maggie over, make sure she didn't get hurt, okay?"

" **Check Maggie out. I've been through worse.** "

"Really?" The others look at me curiously. "He said he's been through worse. I don't see how."

" **Thorndyke put Irish Coffee in my gas tank, cut my spare up—Tennessee told me that—and had someone loosen my wheels so they would fall off. Went off the cliff then too. Almost fell backwards and hurt Tennessee.** "

"What did he say?" Dani asks.

"Some guy named Thorndyke poured alcohol into his gas tank, the same guy cut up his spare tire and loosened his wheels during a race, causing him to almost go off a cliff the first time. Maggie, I need to check you, make sure you weren't hurt. Don't worry, I won't take more than a few minutes, and you can get back into the race again."

* * *

We've been back for about three hours, and I'm still off in my own little world, still unable to believe that I actually met Herbie. Dani is climbing a rock wall, Kade and Cody are playing basketball, Graham is reading, and the Chief is getting things together so he can fix supper when we get back from the finish line.

I lean back against the firehouse. "That was just…wow." I say dreamily, "I got to meet Herbie!"

"Want me to snap her out of it?" Kade asks.

Charlie sighs. "We do need to get back into town for the end of the race…"

Graham steps over. "I'll get her."

I feel a tap on my shoulder and start before shaking my head and looking over. "Oh…hehe. Sorry. I guess I floated off again." I say, embarrassed.

"It's no big deal. Just don't do that when you're out driving."

"Or I'll need rescued. As Bee always says, sometimes you do the rescuing, sometimes you get rescued. Even Kade has needed rescuing before, Dani…Charlie…Cody. You're the only one who's never had to be rescued by the Rescue Bots."

Graham blushes. "I did get knocked overboard once. Bumblebee saved me."

I smirk. "But he's not a Rescue Bot, Graham."

"Come on. You need to get Medix and come down to the stage with us. The race is going to be ending soon."

* * *

While the others stare in shock at the first car to cross the line, I run over. "Herbs, I _knew_ you could do it!" I turn to Maggie. "Maggie, why don't you and Herbie come up to the firehouse for supper?"

Dani walks over to us. "I'm not sure that's a very good idea. The bots need a break, and they can't relax if we have company."

I cross my arms and turn to Dani. "Well, Dani, Herbie is also very hard to explain, and I've always felt that the whole "robots in disguise" thing was over-rated. They need freedom as much as the next guy, and Autobots are all about freedom." I turn back to Maggie. "Mags, I'm sure Herbie would love to hang out with the bots while we eat, then I can introduce you to my partner, Medix."

* * *

After we eat, the five of us head into the living room with Maggie, leaving Herbie in the bay with the Rescue Bots in the bunker. I grab my computer and start working on a house plan, something I do for fun. Graham walks past and glances down. I look sheepishly up at him before looking back down at my work.

I stand up and take my computer with me to the kitchen.

Graham follows me slowly. "Hey." He says after a few minutes.

"Hey." I reply.

"I never knew you understood blueprints." Graham says.

I laugh gently. "Understand? Graham, I do this all the time! I design houses—it's one of my hobbies. Medicine is my dream. I want to be a doctor, but I couldn't pass this opportunity up."

"I gave up a chance for Gremsky Technical Institute's PHD program to stay with Boulder and the rescue team." Graham pulls out a chair for me before sitting across from me. "How did you know about the position here?"

"Ratchet. He and Optimus wanted to give me first crack at the position. Of course I jumped at the chance."

"We're glad to have you. What about high school?"

"Band geek. Outcast. You?" I say.

"Same. There's not much different between you and I, is there?"

"Nope." I say.

The two of us sit in silence for a minute. Graham stands up and walks over to me. I look up at him. "Hey. You want to go to the Hall of Inspiration tomorrow? You may—"

"Sure!" I smile up at him happily. "But who would we take?"

"Boulder. We-"

"Don't always need Medix, but we do need a medic." I say knowingly.

* * *

"Wow. I've never seen anything like this, not even in Chicago!"

"Chicago?" Graham asks.

"Museum of Science and Industry. 6th grade field trip. I was 12 and loving it."

"And now?" Graham asks.

"Ten times more amazing. I've never seen so much tech in one place."

"Welcome to Griffin Rock." Graham says, laughing softly.


	4. Ghost Adventures

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's! This chapter crossed over with Ghost Adventures!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ghost Adventures

Two weeks later:

"Have you told anyone yet?" Graham asks.

I look down at my plate. "Not yet. I can only imagine how Kade would feel about you getting a girlfriend before him."

"He wouldn't be very happy." Graham says.

"I bet." I sigh. "But we'll have to tell them sooner or later."

Graham's comm goes off at the same time mine does.

"Slag it!" I say frustratedly.

"As you say, eat when you can, sleep when you can." Graham says.

"Yep!" I reach up and answer my comm while Graham does the same.

" _Guys, the squilsh got loose!_ "

"Squilsh?" I ask confusedly.

"I thought that was vacuum sealed!" Graham yells.

" _The jar fell off my dresser and the lid came off._ "

"Cody, listen to me." I say, breaking up the small argument, "The nightlight was battery operated, right Graham?" He nods. "Okay, take your lamp, cut the cord, and zap it, but don't touch the live wires. I can't get there quick enough and you could be hurt badly."

" _It stopped._ "

"Good." I smile. "Now just carefully unplug the cord and take the lamp down to Heatwave." I close the comm link.

"How did you know what to do?" Graham asks.

"I listen to the bots when they tell their stories." I shrug.

Graham smiles. "You saved Cody."

"He's like a little brother to me. Of course I saved him."

* * *

Chief Burns comes over the comm as we head out the door. " _Some men are here about the Lady of Griffin Rock._ "

"The WHO!?"

"Sheyenne and I will handle it, Dad." Graham says.

"Lady of Griffin Rock?" I ask.

Graham sighs. "Let's just meet these guys. I'll tell you when I tell them."

* * *

We walk into the firehouse. I look nervously around the room. "Graham, those guys are from…" I swallow fearfully. "Ghost Adventures."

"Yes. And you two are?" Zac asks.

"I'm Graham and this is Sheyenne. My father runs the emergency services here on the island." Graham says.

"I'm a paramedic, Graham is an engineer. His father Charlie is a cop, his sister Dani is a search and rescue pilot, and his brother Kade is a fireman." I say.

Graham turns to me. "So, who are they?" Graham asks.

Boulder kneels to me. "And what is Ghost Adventures?"

"Ghost Adventures is a Reality TV show my little brother and I used to watch. They are Zac, Aaron, and Nick. Now, since I'm new here, why are _they_ here?"

"To prove that our town is haunted." Graham says softly.

* * *

We're all sitting on the couch on the second floor of the firehouse. "Her name is Charlotte Wayne. Her husband and sons were killed at sea in a bad storm. Now she haunts the town, searching for her family." Graham turns to me. "She's harmless, Sheyenne."

"But still a ghost." I sigh. "I used to watch their show with my brother. All I can say is, ghosts are scary." I rub the back of my neck before turning to the stairs. "I'm going down to the bunker."

* * *

"Who are they talking with up there?" Blades asks.

I sigh. "Crew off Ghost adventures. I used to watch it with my younger brother. Ghosts are _creepy_!"

"You're telling me. I've watched all the Haunted Halls movies!" Blades says.

"Kade actually _saw_ her." Heatwave says.

"Okay, now I'm getting scared." I say fearfully.

"Don't worry. Graham told us she's harmless. She can't hurt you."

"What are you guys talking about?" Medix asks.

"Charlotte Wayne. She's a ghost. Ghosts are scary."

"Hey, can I go on your next date with Graham? Boulder always gets to go."

"You and Graham are dating?" Heatwave asks, shocked.

"We don't want the others to know yet. Kade wouldn't be happy about the fact that Graham got a steady girlfriend before he did."

"So I'll keep it secret from him." Heatwave says.

"Good. Thanks, Heatwave."

Graham walks in with one of the guys. "Shey, he wants us to watch the monitors here in the bunker."

I watch Graham and their guy set up the monitors. "Been there, done that."

"What!?" Graham asks.

"When?" Blades asks.

"Never like this." I sigh. "Their Halloween special when I was sixteen. They were in an old asylum. Camera seven had legs in it. To this day, it freaks me out."

"You're not ghost hunting material, are you?" Graham asks once the guy leaves to do their hunt.

"I didn't go into EMS to hunt ghosts." I sigh. "Frankly, I didn't go into it to work with someone like Kade, either."

"Is he still hitting on you?" Graham asks. "Yep." I roll my eyes before turning to the screen. "Um…we have a visual."

Graham turns to look before activating a comm. "Guys, she's in the vicinity of camera three."

I tremble fearfully. Graham moves closer and pulls me in for a hug. "It's going to be all right. She's harmless."

I lean back. "Harmless or not, she's still scary."

"Shhh." Graham strokes my hair. "Boulder and I will protect you from anything that could hurt you."

I lean back and lay my head on his shoulder.

"You two seem pretty cozy down here." Chief Burns says.

Graham and I sit straight up and I gasp in shock.

"Dad! I was just…comforting her. They found the Lady of Griffin Rock."

"I already knew you were dating her, Graham." Chief Burns says.

"I guess we're public now." Graham says nervously.

I shrug. "At least I can talk with Dani about it now."

* * *

The Next Day

While Graham talks with the ghost hunters, I find Dani, who is on the roof with Blades, ready to leave on patrol. "Hey, can I come?"

"You want to fly? I thought you were scared of heights."

"I need to talk away from Kade." I say simply.

We take off. "So what's the news?"

"Graham and I have been dating for two weeks now." I say.

Dani smiles slightly. "Who would have thought Graham would be the first brother to get the girl. Are you happy?"

"Very. I'm on cloud nine, hence the flying in Blades."

"Do you think he's the one?" Dani asks.

I smile. "Actually, yes. After only two weeks, I can't imagine being with anyone else."

* * *

Graham sighs before walking up to Kade. "Kade. We need to talk."

Kade turns to him and crosses his arms. "I'll say. Sheyenne's been living here for a month now. I think she knows Griffin Rock better than her hometown now."

"I haven't been showing her around, Kade. She's my girlfriend." Graham sighs. "And you need to stop hitting on her."

Kade turns to Graham, stunned. "Your girlfriend?" Graham nods. "You're really lucky, Graham."

"We've only been dating for two weeks, but something just feels right about this." Graham says.

"If you want to marry her, just get it over with." Kade walks away and leaves Graham staring after him confusedly.


	5. Mystery Inc

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's! This chapter is crossed over with Scooby Doo: Mystery Inc., futureish based off The Phantasaur movie.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Mystery Inc.

Graham and I are sitting on a park bench, staring out over the ocean, watching sailboats. "So, how are you liking Griffin Rock?" Graham asks.

"It's great. I mean, the robotics and technology is a bit…confusing still, but you make it a lot better, and you make me feel safer too."

Graham smiles. "Thanks, Shey." He turns to look at me. "I was thinking about leaving the island before you came here. Gremsky Technical Institute gave me another chance at the PHD program a month ago."

"But you have such an important place on the team. We all need you."

"I couldn't leave you—I can't leave you. I keep thinking this is too early, but Kade tells me I can't waste time if I don't want to lose you." I look at him confusedly. "He said if I wanted to marry you I should just ask you. But it still feels… Early. What do you think?"

"I think that I wouldn't have stayed on this island without someone I cared about. I feel alone without my family here."

"I could tell from the start. You were so nervous and…scared, a month ago."

"I've settled in, found friends, its home now—except for the random robotic shenanigans that pop up when Doc Greene's around." I shrug. "And if it's any consolation, I think I'm in love with you, too."

"Then, I guess you would accept if I proposed?"

"Of course." I suddenly rise to my feet. "Graham, we have more ghost related shenanigans coming up."

"What?" Graham asks, standing beside me.

"Well, if my eyes don't deceive me, that's the Mystery Machine, AKA, more shenanigans."

"Want me to call for backup?" Graham asks.

I smile. "I think this time away from the team is a good thing, and we should walk down there and meet them."

He nods and we start walking. "Would you like to pick out the ring yourself?"

I shake my head. "I think I'll like what you choose."

The van pulls off the ferry and parks, then the passengers climb out.

"Hi there." I say shyly.

"I'm Graham, and this is my girlfriend Sheyenne. Dad is the police chief, my older brother Kade is a fireman, my sister Dani is a pilot, and I'm an engineer."

"What about your girlfriend?" Fred asks.

"I'm a paramedic. So what about you all?"

"I'm Fred, this is Daphne."

"Shaggy, and this is my pal Scooby." Shaggy says.

"I'm Velma." Velma says.

"Winsor is new to our team." Fred says.

I shrug. "I've only been on the rescue team for a month. It's nice to meet you all. I hope you find your time here to be enjoyable."

"You want to take them to the fire house too?" Graham asks.

"Well, I'm sure your dad would like to know that there's someone new on the island, and I know Boulder and Medix would love to hear our news." I shrug. "So, sure."

Graham nods. "All right, you can just leave your van here and we'll walk up to the firehouse."

* * *

While the rest of the mystery gang talks with the rest of the team, Graham and Winsor talk with each other in the old sanctuary and Velma and I walk down to the bunker and into the tunnels.

"How long have you and Graham been together?"

"Just since I got here a month ago."

"Is it serious?" Velma asks.

I nod. "We just got engaged. He's an engineer, and I wanted to be a doctor but chose EMS because I had a dream of working in the field. So, about you and Winsor?"

"It's like we were meant for each other. We're both into paleontology, we just—"

"I know. Graham and I are the same way. Dani's cool, Kade's a jerk, Cody is an amazing little boy…Life is so much better here."

"So, they test tech here?" Velma asks.

"Hence the reason they have an engineer on their emergency team. Our Rescue vehicles even transform into robots. I'd tell you more, but they say to not to."

"I won't tell." Velma says.

I grin. "Alien robots. It's really cool. There's Heatwave, their leader, a fire engine. He's a cranky-bot, but with Kade being Mr. Cranky-pants, it's a perfect fit. Chief Burns, or Charlie to me, is with Chase, our police car/bot. He's very by-the-book, but not afraid to do anything to help. Graham has Boulder, a bulldozer. He's a pacifist, and cares about nature. He also _loves_ learning about humankind. Medix is my partner. He's usually pretty calm, not much can shake him, but we get along well. Then there's Blades—Dani's copter. He's a good friend, but a bit of a fraidy-cat. He's young and scared of heights, but never fails to come through for the people who need him." I smile slightly. "He says that fear is a great motivator, and he ain't kidding." Velma nods. "I should warn you, there is a ghost on this island. Everyone says she's harmless, but I'm not so sure." I say.

"We've heard of the Lady of Griffin Rock. We also heard something about holograms used to commit crimes?"

"Oh, yeah. I got some info on that. Evan and Myles. They're known for small time crimes and practical jokes. They used the hologram projectors around downtown to scare everyone away, then robbed the stores. Graham and Boulder were left on guard duty." I sigh and laugh softly. "Blades first complained about splitting up, then told them to wait up because they all left him. He was a little…freaked out. Dani had to talk him down when one of the holograms appeared in his cabin."

"Sounds like Shaggy…And Scooby." Velma says.

I sigh. "He's not alone. We had a crew here checking the story out last night, and I was pretty panicked myself. Graham was watching the cameras and ended up spending half the night trying to comfort me. I'm just grateful I wasn't here that day."

"Would it be possible for us to meet these robots?"

"I'd have to ask Chief Burns first. Optimus was _very_ particular about their instructions."

"I'm more worried about how Shaggy and Scooby will react." Velma says.

"I reacted just fine, Velma. But I've seen a picture of how they all reacted when they found out." I laugh softly. "Kade and Dani looked scared to death, Chief Burns already knew—he's the one who told them—and Cody found it out on his own and started to teach them how to be robots. Graham was simply confused and a little nervous. Dani told me he's very into Cybertronian tech."

* * *

Winsor stops to study one of the machines the Rescue Bots had on their ship. "This tech is amazing!"

"I know. We didn't have any of this before we got our robots." Graham says.

"You're an engineer?" Winsor asks.

Graham nods. "I had a chance to go to Gremsky Tech to get my PHD, but we had an emergency here on the island that my family couldn't have survived without Boulder and I. I'm still taking classes through our vid-comm, but it taught me that I could learn more by staying a part of the team."

"I learned a lot about science—and crime, sadly—when I was working on a dig site with Professor Svankmajer. I kind of…helped her scare people out of the town. We had found a complete dinosaur encased in quartz Crystal—a beautiful and priceless find—and she wanted to keep it for herself. She wanted to scare everyone off, and asked for my help so she could dig it out and take it away."

"I guess you learned your lesson, if you're helping _solve_ crimes now." Graham shrugs. "That must have been a beautiful find. All we have here is animatronic dinosaurs. Doc Greene has one that malfunctioned as his security system."

"I hope he repaired it. I would hate to run into a rampaging dinosaur. That whole business with the Phantosaur has me a little nervous about living dinosaurs."

Graham turns to look at the cave, checking the stability of the cavern that had formerly been part of the sanctuary project before they move on. "He did…twice." Graham shrugs. "Most of his inventions cause fiascos for us."

Winsor nods. "I noticed you were pretty close to that paramedic."

"We just got engaged. I haven't even bought the ring yet." Graham motions for Winsor to follow him.

"Why not?" Winsor asks.

"I didn't know if it was too soon, or if she wanted to get to pick it… We've only been dating for a month. But something just feels right when we're together."

"I understand that. Velma and I feel the same way, but I _was_ in prison for a while."

"She's wary. It's only natural."

Winsor nods and walks over to a building. "What are these down here for?"

"It used to be the sanctuary project, but the rock was too unstable. They stopped work on it before they could store supplies down here. Frankie's dogs got loose in the storage room of her father's lab, and knocked over a barrel of tracers that would teleport people here. I was able to dissect one, but I ended up…"

"You got teleported too."

Graham nods. "Cody was the last one. Our rescue robots are programed for search and rescue, and saved us."

"Do things like that happen often?" Winsor asks.

"Not quite like that, but living here is certainly not boring." Graham sighs. "Though Sheyenne's still not quite used to the robotics, she _loves_ this island _and_ the Rescue Bots."

"You really love her, don't you?" Winsor asks.

Graham nods slightly. "She's special, Winsor. For the first time, I feel like I have someone who needs my protection. My siblings were always looking out for me when we were in school, and Cody's getting to the point where he doesn't need help anymore. She's timid and shy, and kind of quiet when she feels unsure. She's beautiful, but she doesn't seem to see it."

"Maybe no one told her she was worth someone's love." Graham shrugs slightly as the two start back. "I have to check the hologram projectors downtown, then we can head back to the station. It's my job to keep up the maintenance on the tech. Doc Greene invents new tech and rebuilds what his inventions destroy."

The two are silent as Graham finishes his work and they turn toward the firehouse. "Hold up." Graham walks into a store with Winsor following behind.


	6. Worrisome Fire

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Worrisome Fire

"Just follow me, and remember, they're not going to hurt you all." I lead the rescue team and the mystery gang into the bunker. "Now remember, they're just like us, only giant and…able to turn into vehicles." Shaggy and Scooby nod, and we walk into their main room. I step forward and turn to them in particular. "They're harmless. They help us do our jobs. Cody, would you go get the bots?" Cody runs back to the rooms as Medix walks out of his room.

"Hey there." I smiling up to him. "This is my partner, Medix. He's an ambulance. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him."

Cody walks in then with the other bots. The immediately act like mindless drones.

"At ease, Rescue Bots." Chief Burns says.

"They are Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, and Blades." I look up and see a nervous look in Blades' eyes. I step over to him. "Blades, you okay?" I lay a hand on his foot.

Blades kneels down to me. "I've seen their show, Sheyenne. Where they go, monsters, ghosts, and aliens show up and attack."

"Yeah, I know. I watch it all the time too. But that doesn't mean there's going to be a random ghost or monster show up, and you _are_ the aliens."

"But what about the decepticons?" Blades asks nervously.

I struggle to keep my expression stoic as fear floods my mind. "Did you have to bring up the…" I gulp. "Decepticons? I worked with Prime's team, I know all about them, remember?"

Shaggy walks over with Scooby. "Like, what's wrong?"

I rub the back of my neck. "Um…nothing. Blades here just reminded me of something I didn't want to remember." I say, not wanting to scare them.

"What is it?" Fred asks, walking over.

I look down as the other Rescue Bots walk up behind me, then look up at them nervously, wondering if _any_ of them have the strength to defeat the decepticons, then look back down. "Decepticons. The villains of their kind." I look back at them. "I don't want you to be scared, they never come here—at least, they never _have_ come here before. I know the Rescue Bots can keep us safe, but with Blades afraid of them…" I tremble slightly, causing Graham to walk over and pull me close. "I did my training with Team Prime's medic, so I saw a lot of the cons, and did a lot of Cybertronian repairs as well under their medic's watchful eye, but those red optics just give me the chills, and when Blades asked me if they would come around now, I got a little scared." I lean into Graham's shoulder slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine now." I sigh before straightening up. "All right, now—"

Chief Burns' comm link goes off suddenly. "Yeah?" He sighs. "Team, we've got an emergency."

"Will we need Medix?"

"I'm not sure. A warehouse is on fire. They're not sure if there's anyone inside." Chief Burns says.

"You'd better get to the command center, Cody." Dani says.

"You guys can watch us work from there." I say as Heatwave raises the bunker floor to the garage.

As they follow Cody, I climb into Medix. "You're scared of a lot more than the decepticons. Even I know that."

"And Graham does too. I'm scared of fire, spiders, pain, snakes, heights, and decepticons, but the cons fear was real then." I sigh. "Same as my fear of…well, anything that's supposedly not real. Aliens, ghosts, monsters…your random sea monster."

"Primus, you're like Blades." Medix says.

"Well, _duh_! That's my _point_!" I sigh. "Er, sorry, Medix. I'm just a little on edge. There's a ghost in this town, and she may be harmless, but it's _scary_! I don't sleep well as a rule, but I barely slept last night for fear she'd come in and get me during the night."

* * *

"A ghost?" Daphne asks.

"She's harmless. Kade's seen her. She scared Jerry off the road and into the ocean, which started what turned out to be a hologram problem. Frankie and I were with Doc Greene, while my family and the bots were searching the town and Graham was guarding the jewelry store with Boulder. She's just searching for her husband and sons, who were lost at sea."

The four young detectives nod.

"A rhost?" Scooby asks fearfully.

"She's harmless. Morocco and his Mor-bot are a hundred times more dangerous than the Lady of Griffin Rock. My family has lived here for years, and the only strange things that have happened is when we got the Rescue Bots, and when Medix got here last month."

* * *

Dani and Blades fly over with the scoop-claw, using it to dump water on the fire as Kade and Heatwave fight it from the ground. Chief Burns and Chase keep the bystanders back. Boulder and Graham are studying the structure diagrams and trying to figure out how it started. Medix reaches up to a window and lifts a couple workers down, then transforms so I can check them over. After Dani and Blades make a couple more passes, they land and Dani walks over to me and picks up a stethoscope, prepared to help me. I simply smile at her gently and hook a mask up to an oxygen tank before handing it to her.

After the fire is out, Graham walks over as the other rescue bots transform. "Shey?" I look up at him. "Winsor was asking me about places to take Velma here on the island."

"Did you tell him about the Italian place on Main?" I turn away to lift a bag of medical supplies into Medix. Graham reaches over and lifts it in. "Thanks."

"Of course I did. It's your favorite place on this island. I was wondering if you would like to go there, make it a double date?"

"Why not?" I shrug. "It'll be nice. I think it'd be better to not go on a date in our work clothes, though."

* * *

I walk into the garage from upstairs. "Hey all."

"What took you so—" Graham turns. "Wow."

"Thanks." I'm wearing a red long sleeved knee length dress with red patent leather high heels. "Are we going or not?" I cross my arms jokingly.

Graham nods and the four of us walk down toward town. "There's something fishy about that fire today."

"Don't tell Blades." I say jokingly. I suddenly stop in my tracks. "Wait, what do you mean, something fishy?"

"For starters, there wasn't anything flammable stored there."

"So it shouldn't have caught on fire…but it did. It has to either be the twins or Morocco. I don't know who else on this island would attempt something like that."

"It could just be electrical. Kade and I are going back tomorrow. We're going to get to the bottom of this."

I nod. "That's good. That's something I _need_ to know. Come on, we need to catch up with Winsor and Velma."

"What's going on?" Velma asks once we catch up.

"Possible mystery. Graham and Kade are going to look into it. Just don't tell Fred, Shaggy, Scooby, _or_ Blades. Heatwave and Boulder can handle things on that end, and I'm not _too_ worried about this. It could just be the twins or Morocco… again." I sigh. "Our rescue team can handle this. They're really good, and they've been handling it since they came here."

"Now that I know they're aliens…it seems strange to see them interact with the citizens without the citizens running and screaming."

"They have an act—Robots in disguise. They're only known as the Rescue Robots." I shrug. "It's better than having to stay in v-mode on calls."

"We _did_ have a problem with wide-spread panic once." Graham says, "Cody played _The Natives of Tathuti_ for the Rescue Bots, and Huxley Prescott picked it up on his SETI dish."

"Let me guess. He caused panic because he thought there was going to be an alien invasion."

"He left the SETI dish on high power, causing it to overload and take down the town's electricity. We met Cody at the power plant and got locked in. They ended up having to go solo to destroy the SETI dish and save the town." He pulls up the newscast from that day on his tablet and shows it to me. '" _Robots without masters…could they be our aliens? Are they the ones who received that mysterious communication from space?_ "' plays over the tablet.

"Well, he WAS only half-wrong." I shrug. "It was just a movie."

"But they _are_ aliens." Graham says.

"From the planet Cybertron." I say.

"Dad usually has to bluff his way out of their questions. This time he said that they already had their orders—"

"Which wasn't completely wrong, because you all _told_ them to go stop the dish before it blew the town up."

Velma and Winsor share a look before all three of them look at me confusedly. "I listen to the bots when they tell Medix their tales." I shrug. "That one was kind of weird, so it stuck."

Graham nods. "The Rescue Bots tend to share our past missions with Sheyenne and Medix, so they know what to expect if something like that happens again."


	7. The Arsonist

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's! Still has Mystery Inc.!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Arsonist

THE NEXT DAY

"Kade and I are heading out to check that warehouse. You want to come?"

I turn to him. "Fire-site? O-okay. Just let me get dressed."

"You comin' or not, Graham?" Kade asks.

"Hold up. Shey wants to come." Graham says.

* * *

I get dressed before looking at the picture Dani had given me the night before, one of the Scooby-Doo gang. I smile and set it on my desk before pulling on my jacket and running out the door.

"Can we go _now_?" Kade asks.

"Sure." I hop into Heatwave, which stuns both Kade and Heatwave, and surprises Graham.

"Why—" Graham starts.

"Boulder _seriously_ needs a second seat. All that walking last night aggravated my nerve condition. I'm just not sure I can stand long enough to ride in Boulder without my foot starting to hurt again." I turn to the dash. "Hi, Heatwave."

* * *

"See anything?" I stoop down next to something. "All I see is a—oh, hold it. Kade, Heatwave, I think I have something." I slip on a rubber glove and pick it up. "Looks like some kind of homemade bomb."

Graham takes it from me and turns it over, revealing the symbol Morocco uses. "You were right, Shey. It _is_ Morocco."

Kade sighs. "Trying to cause trouble again."

I facepalm. "Oh, for Primus' sake."

Kade, Heatwave, Boulder, and Graham look at me confusedly, causing me to blush. "I told you guys I did my training with Ratchet. I just… guess I spent too much time with him."

Graham shrugs. "Guess so."

I sigh softly. "I'm just thankful no one got hurt. It makes my job easier when people are more careful."

* * *

FIREHOUSE

I flop back on the couch in the bunker, sick of my life.

"What's wrong?"

I turn to see Daphne, and sigh heavily. "Morocco's back."

"Who?"

I shake my head as Fred walks over. "I don't know much about him. _Hello_? I've only been here for a month!" I sigh. "Go ask Kade or Cody."

"Why not Graham or Dani?"

"Graham's working on his homework for Gremskey Tech, Daph, and Dani's on patrol with Blades. Charlie is on a call, before you ask."

"Where are they?"

"No clue on Cody, he's usually down here. Kade's got monitor duty in the command center." I tap my comm. "Cody, where are you?"

" _I'm at the lab with Frankie._ "

"Well, that answers _that_ question." I sigh. "Thanks, Code. Be careful." I turn back to the others. "Kade can be a jerk, so I'll try to explain as much as I can." I sigh. "Morocco is this British man who's a scientist. He tried to turn Griffin Rock into a dystopian society, and sell off all her tech, because Charlie and Doc. Greene turned him into a pariah. Cody and Frankie prevented him from doing so. He'll do anything—even kill Cody and Frankie—to get what he wants. This time, for example, he blew up a warehouse. Who knows what's next." I sigh softly and sit on the counter. "All I know, is that he's not a nice man, and he deserves to rot in jail." I shake my head and stand. "But, no one's been able to catch him yet. He's too slippery."

Daphne lays a hand on my shoulder. "They'll get him."

I sigh heavily. "I know, but I'm still scared that he'll hurt someone I care about."

"Has he done that before?"

I shake my head. "No, but he _tried_ to."

Fred sighs. "I'm going to find Kade."

Velma and Windsor turn toward the elevator. "We're going with Graham. He offered to show us around the town."

I nod before turning to Shaggy and Scooby. "I guess it's just the three of us."

They nod. Shaggy turns to me nervously. "Like, you're sure she can't get in here?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I've only been here a month." I sigh. "Besides, I'm more worried about Morocco. _He's_ the dangerous one. Charlotte Wayne is just looking for her lost family." I stand and lead the two to the kitchen. "Go ahead, but if you pull something like Kade usually does, I'll send you outside."

"What?"

I groan. "No everything-in-the-fridge sandwiches, or you're outside." I sigh. "If Blades were here, he and I could hang out, and watch one of those baking shows he loves, but Dani's having him detailed—he loves being pampered."

"Rhat's rong?"

"Just bored, Scoob. It's nothing." I want to hide my past if I can.


	8. Chipmunk Concert

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's! This chapter has Chipmunks.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Chipmunk Concert

One Month Later

Charlie's standing at the counter, getting things ready so Dani can fix supper. I sigh heavily and sit on one of the kitchen chairs. It's five in the evening, and we haven't even been called to get Mr. Pettypaws out of the tree yet. "Sheyenne? What's wrong?"

"No calls. It's _boring_." I sigh before pulling out my phone and starting a game, before stopping it halfway through. I groan and throw the smart phone, complete with Otter Box case, into the wall in frustration. "God, please let someone—anyone—call in! I don't care if it's slaggin' Mrs. Neederlander and her slaggin' _cat_! I just want something to _do_!"

"Why don't you read a book."

I start, and sigh before turning to Charlie, who seems to have materialized out of nowhere. "Because none of the ones here interest me, and I don't have a library card yet."

"Then why aren't you writing?"

"I ran my computer dead working on floor plans. Graham and I have been trying to design our dream house."

"Then your tablet?"

"Charging. Died at three in the morning."

"Why were you up at three in the morning?"

"Because I couldn't _sleep_." I sigh. "Before you bring it up, my phone games are boring, and my Galaxy won't hold a charge. I'm out of graph paper, and I've been putting off buying more until I have more money."

"Why don't you go down and visit the bots?"

"I just came from the bunker, Charlie. Dani took Blades to get detailed, Heatwave's training, Boulder's out with Graham. Medix was on the comm with Ratchet, talking about a medical something-or-other that I couldn't catch, and I'm sure you're about to go on patrol with Chase."

He nods. "It's been a slow day."

I nod. "God, I wish _something_ would happen. Slow days make me cranky, _especially_ when I have nothing to do."

"We're _all_ on edge because of what you, Graham, and Kade found at the warehouse last month."

" _I_ found it." I sigh. "And, not knowing Morocco, I can't help but be anxious, which makes this…" I motion to my phone near the wall. "Even worse. I'm bored and anxious, and nothing short of something I need to focus on _or_ my computer will help me."

I sigh as Charlie sits beside me. "Optimus told me what you've been through. We're all here for you." He lays a hand on my shoulder. "And you can come to me no matter what the problem is."

"Thanks." I sigh before standing. "I'd better get my phone. Gotta make sure I didn't break it." I turn back to him. "Oh, and Cody's up at the lab, in case you were wondering."

He nods. "Kade and I can handle things. You need to get ready for your date tonight."

"I almost forgot about that!" I run off to my bedroom.

* * *

I walk down the stairs wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with hand-covers, blue jeans, purple socks, and white tennis shoes. Graham said we were going to an outdoor rock concert, so I don't need to dress too fancy. I'm excited, but anxious at the same time. I have no idea what kind of concert we're going to.

Graham walks over. "I have to check the stage before anyone can perform. You…want to come with?"

I shrug. "Why not?"

* * *

I watch Graham from the ground as Boulder holds him near the roof of the stage. He's checking the lighting in this old amphitheater now, so he's almost done. He says the band should be here by now, doing their sound checks, but they're not here yet that I can tell.

"Now, we just need to get that put up, and we're done."

I glance over to where he's pointing. "Billboards don't belong in ceilings, Graham. One fell on Dave in the Squeakquel."

Boulder turns to me. "What?"

"It's a movie, Boulder. A movie."

"That's what you think." He steps off Boulder's hand. "Good call."

I glance to my fiancé. "What?" He points behind me. I turn, and stumble when I do, thankfully getting caught by someone familiar. It's all I can do to not become a crazed fangirl, and it's just their manager/father. "Dave. Thank you." I straighten up and shrug. "Speak of the devil."

"You're not surprised?"

I turn to Graham. "I'm _surprised_ , but it seems stuff like this always happens in Griffin Rock, so I'm not so surprised that I'd have some embarrassing moment in front of my favorite singers."

* * *

Graham sets out a blanket and a picnic. "Hope Dani didn't make that."

He shakes his head. "I did."

I smile. "Good."

"What are they like?"

I look up to the Cybertronian engineer. "What are who like?" He nods to the stage. "Oh, right." I rub the back of my neck. "Okay… To put it simply, Alvin's like Kade, with Heatwave's moments of despair and a wild streak a mile wide. Si's got Chase's love of the rules, with Graham's brains…and bad eyes." I shrug. "Sorry."

He brushes it off. "It's okay."

"Anyway, Theodore's got your naivety and compassion, with Cody's position in the family, and his childishness." I shrug to Graham. "Most likely to free a wild animal and cause chaos that way."

"Ah."

"Eleanor's the athletic one, sort of like Dani, since she's a tomboy, except she's a lot better cook." I smile. "Jeanette's like me, with both mine and Blades' fear of heights, and his timidity. She's also got my notorious affinity for tripping over God-knows-what, and _my_ bad eyes." I glance to the stage, where they're walking out. "Brit's the diva. She's vain and self-centered, but she's definitely got a good heart."

"Are they together?"

"Who?"

Boulder points to the stage. "Simon, and Jeanette?"

"Huh?" I turn before smiling. "Sort of. It's hard to explain." I glance to Graham, who's lost in thought. "He's…kinda shy."

"What?"

I laugh softly. "Not you—well, yes you, but I was talking about Si."

"Ah."

Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh (You know I never felt like this before)  
Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh (This feeling's like so real)  
I'm obessive when just one thought of you comes up  
And I'm aggressive just one thought ain't close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken now, I'm never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help

S-O-S please someone help me  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y-O-U are making this hard (Hard)  
You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it

Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots, and when I see ya it gets so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me you know inside you feel it right  
Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight  
I melt with you, you got me head over heels,  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel

S-O-S, please someone help me (someone help me)  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y-O-U are making this hard (Y-O-U)  
You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it

Boy you know you got me feeling open and  
Boy your love's enough with words unspoken  
I said boy, I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true, I'm going crazy over you  
I'm begging

S-O-S, please someone help me (Somebody help me, yeah)  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y-O-U are making this hard (Why you making this hard for me baby?)  
You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night (Ohh)

Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh,  
Oh Oh  
Lalala, lalala, lalalalala, Ohhh,  
Oh Oh

"They're good."

I shrug. "Well, I don't just like any singing group, Boulder."

You change your mind,  
Like a girl changes clothes.  
Yeah you, Always stress  
Like a chick  
I would know.

And you  
Always think,  
Always speak,  
Cryptically yeah.

I should know  
That you're not good for me (Yeah-Hey Yeah Yeah)

Cause you're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in then you're out,  
You're up and you're down.

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no.  
(Oh Oh Oh)  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-oh.  
(Oh Oh Oh)

Cause you're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in and you're out,  
You're up and you're down.

We used to be  
Just like twins,  
So in sync.  
The same energy,  
Is now a dead battery.

Used to laugh  
'bout nothing.  
Now you're plain boring.

I should know  
that you're not gonna change.  
(no way-yeah-yeah)

Cause you're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in then you're out,  
You're up and you're down.

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no.  
(Oh Oh Oh)  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-oh.  
(Oh Oh Oh)

Cause you're hot then you're cold,  
You're yes then you're no,  
You're in and you're out,  
You're up and you're down.

Ohhh Yeaah yeah yeah  
Oh ohhhh ohh  
Yeaah yeah

Someone call the doctor,  
Got a case of a love bi-polar.  
Stuck on a roller coaster,  
Can't get off this ride.

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes.

Cause you're hot then you're cold,(Ohh Ohh)  
You're yes then you're no, (Yes or No)  
You're in and you're out, (Ohhhh yeah)  
You're up and you're down.

You're wrong when it's right (wrong or right)  
It's black and it's white (black or white)  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up (Ohhh Yeah)

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no. (Nooo)  
(Oh Oh Oh)  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-oh (Ooooh)  
(Oh Oh Oh)

Cause you're hot then you're cold, (Ohhh)  
You're yes then you're no, (yes or no)  
You're in and you're out, (ohhhh)  
You're up and you're down

you're hot then you're cold, (ohh yes you are)  
You're yes then you're no, (Yeaah Yeaah)  
You're in and you're out,  
(Oohhh Ohhhh)  
You're up and you're down.

You're wrong when it's right (Yeeeah)  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up (Oohhhh-and then we make up)

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no.(Ohhhhhh)  
(Oh Oh Oh)  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-oh (Heeeyy)  
(Oh Oh Oh)

you're hot then you're cold,(Hot N' Cold)  
You're yes then you're no, (Yes Or No)  
You're in and you're out,  
(Oh You're up then you're down)  
You're up and you're down.

Heyy-yeaah-yeaahh

The groups switch out, which I know is normal, but something causes me to tense up.

"Shey, what's—"

"I've got a bad feeling, guys."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Just be ready for an emergency."

Spending all my nights, all my money going out on the town  
Doing anything just to get you off my mind  
But when the morning comes, I'm right back where I started again  
Trying to forget you is just a waste of time

I hear the familiar click of a gun. "If I can't have them, no one can!" The gun fires from somewhere behind me, hitting Dave in the chest.

"Dave!"

"DAVE!"

"HELP!"

Graham taps the button on his comm. "Dad, we need Chase!"

"No time for that!" I start to my feet. "Charlie, get here as quick as you can, with the whole rescue team, and bring Medix! Shots fired, man down!" I reach into my purse and pull out a pocket mask. "Boulder, get everyone a safe distance away."

"Shey—"

"No. This is what I trained for, Graham."

"But you're not an officer!"

"No. I'm a paramedic, and there's a man down." I slide a pink pistol out of my purse and check the ammo before slipping it into my pocket.

Graham looks surprised. "Where'd you get that?"

"Agent Fowler. Liaison to the Autobots. Charlie knows I have it." I shrug. "I trained around Decepticons. I had to know how to shoot." I hug him. "I'll be fine. You need to go. I can't lose you." I glance back toward the scene. "I hate crime scenes."

"Stay safe." He looks up to his partner. "We have to tape off the area."

I turn back to the downed man, and then toward the escaping criminal. "Damn." I tap my comm as I pocket my pistol. "Chief Burns, I've ID'd the perp. Balding man with black glasses and blue eyes. Name: Ian Hawke. He's got four of the performers, and wounded their manager and father." I start picking my way carefully to the stage, doing my best to not damage any evidence.

Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

So many times it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hanging tough, staying hungry  
They stack the odds still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Rising up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger

I kneel beside the man and do a quick exam before shaking my head. "Damn." I turn to find Simon and Theodore staring up at me.

Theodore looks up at me. "Can't you save him?"

I look down before resting a hand on his back. "Sorry, Buddy. I wasn't quick enough."

Simon looks down at his father-figure. "H-he must have died on impact. Y-you were in the audience."

I sigh before doing the same to him. "I'd have to run that by Chase." I look around. "I need to wait for the police."

"Ian's got—"

"Easy, Little Guy. I know. I've already reported everything to Chief Burns. He's on his way."

He glances to Theodore with a sigh before walking over and hugging him. "We'll get through this, Theo."

"Sheyenne?"

I look up before pointing a thumb toward the two sobbing chipmunks. "Chase, they're sentient."

He starts acting like a robot as Charlie turns to me. "I brought your sweatshirt."

"Forget the jacket. He's gone. They need a place to stay."

"Shey, you have to remember—"

"RID. Haven't forgot." I nod down to them. "But I'm also not abandoning anyone who needs me. I'll break it to you-know-who if I have to, but I'm not abandoning those two like this."

He facepalms before sighing. "All right. Chase, vehicle mode."

"Promise me you will not be as… clingy… as Mrs. Neederlander is."

I smirk. "Can't promise you." I smile. "But they—" I nod down to the two. "Are housebroken, and ride in cars all the time."

"Hey!"

I pick the two up gently and set them on the passenger seat. "This is Chase. He's had problems with cats before. He doesn't want another animal using him as a bathroom. That's all I meant."

"Oh…"

"Incredible. It's—"

"He's. Sentient. Simon."

He nods to me before turning to the screen. "I apologize, Chase." He looks around again. "He's just… Incredible."

"We are, sadly, used to being treated as machines."

I shrug. "Their cover. I'll explain later." I turn to Charlie. "I'm going with you when you go to find him."

"What?"

"I was unaware you enjoyed police work."

I shake my head. "I don't. The man who did this has four other chipmunks, just like those two. If he'll kill a man, he won't think twice about killing a _chipmunk_. I can't let those two suffer anymore."

* * *

I set the two on the couch with the TV on a safe channel, and tuck a blanket around them. "I have to go back out. Charlie may need an ambulance. Try to sleep. I'll take you up with me once I get back."

"What about Alvin?"

"We're doing our best, Theodore."

"You said you were going to explain something about 'cover'?"

"Right. They're aliens—good aliens—here because their planet has been destroyed. They had some trouble getting along with their partners at first, but now they're good. Optimus—their leader, whom I've trained with, and I—" I look around before leaning closer. Kade's not within earshot, but he's close enough to warrant keeping my voice down. "I am one too, but I'm techno-organic, and they can't know. I'm in deeper cover than the Rescue Bots."

Theodore looks up to me. "The green one from earlier?"

"Boulder, partnered with my fiancé. Chase, as you recall, was the blue and white cop car. He's with Charlie. Kade's a jerk, but I'm sure you're used to that. He's the fireman in the kitchen, and he's with Heatwave. Wave's a hothead, but he's nice enough when you look past the crankiness. He is prone to despair when things don't go well." I sigh heavily. "Blades is timid on a good day, and afraid of heights, and Dani can't cook to save her life, but they're both good friends. Medix is my partner, and he's calm and collected, which helps me out after the life I've had." I sigh heavily. "And tomorrow, as soon as it's late enough in Nevada, I'm comming Optimus. Welcome to the team."

"Sheyenne, we're leaving."

"Right. Coming." I turn to Kade. "You hurt them, I hurt you."

* * *

11:00 PM

"Nothing?"

I shake my head before walking over to the two chipmunks on the couch. "Nothing, Graham." I flop onto the couch beside him. "Chase is beside himself, says this is the first mission failed here." I shake my head before scowling. "Not if I can help it."

"What do we do now?"

I turn to Simon and Theodore as the two cuddle under an old baby blanket. They're brothers and litter-mates, after all, and I know that's how to calm Theodore. "I don't know, Theo. We can't sing without Dave, after all, and I won't sing without Alvin."

I walk over and sit beside the two. "You don't have to stop singing without Dave, because you'd be surprised what happens here." I smile down at the two. "And, even Cody's on the team too. It won't be too hard to find people for you to help, if you want to."

"I don't think Brittany would want to, and Theo's timid."

"I know." I shrug. "Command Center for them." I smile. "But I'm willing to train someone, I'm sure Graham would be willing." He nods from a few feet away. "See? And I'll take it up with Charlie, Dani, and Kade." I carry the two upstairs and get them settled in my bed, with the clothes they'd brought.

"What kind of life did you have, before you came here?"

I sigh heavily. "Verbal abuse. Slight physical abuse. Only ways I had to escape were EMS and music. That's how I got here, and that's why I'm such a big fan."

* * *

1:00 AM

I groan when I hear the alarms go off. "The frag's wrong this time?"

"Wha?"

I turn before sighing when I see a small furry head, and the evening's events return. "Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep, you two." I climb out of bed. "That's just the emergency alert, and it's Charlie's night on duty, so…"

"Do you think they found Ian?"

I shrug. "Wouldn't know." I climb out of bed and change into my uniform. "But I've gotta go." I look around before locating my pistol and pocketing it. "Good thing I'm licensed to conceal." I turn to the two. "Okay, be good. Don't make a mess. I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

I walk into the garage and sigh. "Okay. What's going on?"

Kade sighs before shrugging. "Dad called us all down here. Graham's still upstairs."

"Not anymore." Graham walks over to me. "How are the boys?"

"They seem all right…"

"But you're still worried."

I nod to Dani. "You didn't see them earlier, Dani. They're broken. They watched the man who abused them shoot and kill their father." I turn when I see Charlie. "What's the call?"

"You need to hear this, Sheyenne."

I nod. "Then let's hear the playback."

 _"Emergency dispatch. Chief Burns speaking."_

 _"Police Chief? Thank God." A soft whisper comes over the speaker. "We need help. Ian's here, and without Si…" He sighs. "The girls are asleep, but I finally got hold of Ian's phone. We're in a cage, in some house on Lake Street. I barely got a look at the street sign, and I didn't see the house number."_

 _"That's fine. We'll do our best."_

I sigh heavily. "He's scared, about to the end of his control."

"How do _you_ know?"

"I'm a fan, Kade." I turn to Heatwave. "Doesn't hurt that he's got Heatwave's tendency to fall into despair." I shake my head. "But I could have worded that better." I sigh heavily. "Okay, I need to hear the rest of that."

 _"Anything else you can tell us?"_

 _"I-I think—I think he wants to kill us."_

 _A gasp. "Alvin, he's coming!"_

 _"I have to go!"_

"Then he hung up."

"We have to go, _now_. Lives could be in danger."

"Rescue Bots, Roll to the Rescue!"

* * *

IN MEDIX

I close my eyes and focus on my powers while Medix drives.

"Shey, what are you—"

"Trying to focus. I'm psychic."

"Oh… And Chief Burns—"

" _Can't_ know." I take a deep breath and let it out. ' _The four are in a padlocked cage on a table in the living room. Ian is lying on the couch with his phone and a pocket knife with—_ '

"Shey!"

"You ruined my concentration, Medix!"

"We're here."

I blush. "Sorry." I grab the bag and climb out, but duck down behind Medix to check my ammo. "Wait for police assistance, _then_ go in. One path in, one path out. Don't touch anything, don't move anything."

"What are you—"

"Don't usually do crime scenes as a rule, Medix. Just reviewing protocol before Charlie and Chase decide to give me the boot like Culver initially did."

"That's when you moved to Jasper."

"Right." I peer around Medix's hood. "All clear. I may be coming out hot. Be _ready_."

"Will do."

"We're rollin'."

* * *

INSIDE

Kade walks over to the cage with bolt cutters as I stand nearby. Charlie's already taken Ian to jail, and Dani's ready for an air lift if necessary. Graham is doing his best to calm me down since the adrenaline in my system's got me shaking, and I'm borderline panicking because of my vision.

Charlie steps back in. "How's it going?"

"Kade's still trying to get into the cage."

Charlie walks over and picks up a knife. "Sheyenne."

I take it in my gloved hand and run a finger over the stained blade. "Hurry up, Kade."

"I'm working as fast as I can!"

"Kade, they may not have much time left." I hold up the blade. "He cut someone with this, and I sincerely doubt it was himself."

"Oh."

"Get Dani down here. I want her to take the non-injured munks back to the firehouse. I'll update everyone and let them meet the bots in the morning." I turn to Charlie and Kade. "They may want to learn from us—kinda like an apprenticeship…"

Charlie sighs. "It depends on whether they'll listen or not."

"Right." I smile. "Chase and Boulder may have to share, though."

"Yes!" Kade turns to me. "Got it!"

He takes off the top of the cage, revealing three scared girls and an unconscious Alvin. "Damn it!" I reach over and pick him up, using my wrist to stabilize him as I grab the bag and run for Medix. "Dani, get the girls. I'll meet you all back at the firehouse."

"What do we do with them once we get them home?"

"Put the girls to bed, on my bed, then let them be. I'll handle their care."

Graham turns to me, surprised. "You're going to take care of them?"

I nod before shrugging. "They're talking chipmunks. It's not any harder than taking care of kids, and I was certified by the Red Cross at twelve." I sigh. "They lost their Dad, Graham. Dave was all they had. I'm not letting them down." I smile slightly. "But I've got something to help with your animal allergy if it pertains to them as well."

* * *

MEDIX

"How is he?"

I shake my head. "There's no way I'm going to save him without blowing my cover…unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless, I use my powers _inside_ you. The others are already heading back home, and I can get him examined at the ER before taking him home, to cover for my run."

"Okay."

"That's all you can say?"

"Optimus told me you were the Star Healer. He didn't tell anyone else. Charlie only knows you have special abilities."

"Right." I cover my hand in blue fire before laying it on the lifeless chipmunk. I hear a sudden gasp before pulling my hand back.

"What—where am I?"

"In my robotic partner. You're safe now. Ian's in jail."

"Who are you?"

"Sheyenne. I'm a paramedic. I have to get you checked out, but I think you'll be okay."

"But I—" He looks at his stomach. I'd had to cut off his hoodie, sadly, but at least I was able to save him with my inferno. "What did you do?"

I help him sit up. "It's a top secret, but I'm part alien—a superhero. I'm under cover here."

"Like Superman?"

"Like…" I shrug. "Yeah, actually. The planet's Cybertron, though. Not Krypton."

"Cool!"

I grin. "Glad you think so. Keep it secret, though."

He nods before looking down. "And… Dave?"

I look down. "Sorry, Buddy. I was too out-in-the-open to save him. Medix wasn't there. I'd been on a date with my fiancé."

"Oh…"

I try to force myself to turn away as he finally breaks down, but I can't. "It's all right. You don't have to stop singing, just…touring, _for now_. Charlie even said you guys could learn to do their jobs, if you want to."

"Really? What kind of jobs?"

"Charlie's a cop…"

"Na. That's more Si's speed."

"Dani's a pilot…"

He waves a hand in the air. "Done that."

"I _know_." I smirk. "I'm a _big_ fan, Alvin." I shrug. "Graham's an engineer…"

"Si again."

"Kade's a fireman, and—"

"Now you're talkin'!"

I roll my eyes. " _Great_." I sigh. "And Cody runs the Command Center, but he's only 10."

"What about the others?"

I smile. "I'm sure Theo won't want to help anyone, and Britt won't want to get dirty…" I shrug. "Si's gonna have to decide between helping Charlie and helping Graham, Jen can help me if she wants, Dani and Blades actually love singing animals—she and I have argued over show tune singing bunnies and pop singing chipmunks several times before."

"And…Kade?"

"Jock turned fireman." I shrug. "Wave's nice enough, but you're kinda…a glory hog, and Wave doesn't like that."

"What?"

I sigh. "It's his _cover_. He hates having to pretend to be a robot."

* * *

MORNING

I stretch before climbing out of bed and changing into my uniform.

Eleanor and Theodore look up at me. "When's breakfast?"

I laugh softly at the two green-clad chipmunks. "You two may regret asking if Dani's cooking, but in a few minutes, so get dressed."

Brittany looks horrified. "But… Our clothes!"

"Beside the closet, Britt. I'll have Graham set up closets for you all later today."

Jeanette looks down. "A-Alvin?"

"Downstairs, on the couch. Stayed down there with Charlie last night."

Simon sighs in relief. "Thank God."

"Easy, Si." I turn to them. "All right." I sigh. "After breakfast, I'll take you downstairs to meet the bots. Overview, they're sentient, aliens, but the _good_ kind. Charlie agreed to let you learn from us, if you really want to. I have to run it by Optimus yet, but we'll do that after you meet the bots and your maybe-partners. Kade's a hotshot, and former jock. Dani's a tomboy. Graham's my fiancé, and he's shy but smart. Cody's ten, but he runs the command center. Charlie's their Dad, and a cop—the chief of police." I smile as I hand them plates with home-made waffles on them—I cooked today. "Heatwave's kinda a hothead, but he's nice…" I glare lightly at Alvin. "So long as you're not a glory hog or a hotshot." I turn back to the others. "Chase is by-the-book, Boulder's kind, and compassionate, but naïve—"

"What's naïve?"

I smirk down at Theodore. "You, for starters. It means innocent, trusting, inexperienced." I shrug. "The mech freed a lion because he wanted a pet." I sigh heavily. "Blades is timid and afraid of heights, but a good friend. Medix—my partner—is calm and cool under pressure. Just what I needed—though I was fine with cranky Ratchet back in Jasper."

"And… Optimus?"

I smile gently. "Stoic, compassionate, determined, and kind. He's their leader—their _planet's_ leader."

* * *

BUNKER

I slide down the fire pole with the chipmunks clinging to me, and slip off my gloves before turning to the bots. "What are you all doing down here?"

"Morning, Wave."

"Don't call me that."

I smile. "I brought them down to meet you all." I step over and let them climb onto a counter. "Meet Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor." I turn to the bots. "That's Heatwave—don't call him Wave—Chase, Boulder, and Blades. Medix is back there, in their command center. He spends a lot of time on the comms with Ratchet." I sigh and lead them into the command center.

"I've got Optimus on for you."

"Thanks, Medix." I turn to the screen. "Optimus…"

" _Is something wrong, Sheyenne?_ "

"Depends." I sigh. "Bad news: the group that came last night to sing for us, lost their father and mentor when an enemy shot him and nabbed four of the singers. Now they have nowhere to go." I look at my feet. "And they know about the bots."

" _I assume you have good news as well?_ "

"Depends on how you look at it. I want to take them in, and Chief Burns has agreed to train them in rescue work if they want to learn." I sigh softly. "They also…want to meet you."

" _I am unable to come for some time yet, Sheyenne, but I can still speak with them._ "

They hop onto a thankfully human sized table behind me. "Okay. That's Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor."

" _I am sorry for your loss, but we will do our best to keep you all safe._ "

"Thank you, Sir."

I pat Simon's head lightly. "They're not all as polite as him, but they're good kids—one's… just a little misunderstood."

" _Like Miko?_ "

I roll my eyes. "Yes. Hi, Bulk."

"Miko?"

I shrug. "Old friend from Jasper. Tends to act without thinking. Loves heavy metal. I prefer your music." I sigh. "Anyway, I may need some help getting them some protective gear."

" _I will speak with Agent Fowler. Good luck._ "

"Thanks, Optimus." I hold up my hand in the "I love you" symbol before reaching up to end the communication.

Brittany crosses her arms. "So… Who will I be with? Cause, I really don't wanna do this."

"You can stay in the Command Center with Cody." I sigh heavily. "And you're still in school, so you can do that too."

"What about me?"

"I'm willing to train any of you."

"And you are?"

"EMS. Paramedic."

"Can I train with you?"

"Me too?"

"Two of you. Okay." I smile. "Alvin's with Kade and Heatwave."

Eleanor looks up to me. "Can I go with Dani? Maybe I could help her cook better, too…"

"Sure." I glance up to Blades. "She's brave, Blades." I turn to Simon. "Si, who do you want to train with?"

"I would not mind training him in law enforcement."

Simon nods. "But I may want to train with Graham sometimes too."

I sigh before holding down my hand. "Si, he'll be your Dad soon enough." I shrug. "But, okay." I send the required outfits to Optimus through a transmission, then lead the chipmunks upstairs. "Si, Charlie's on patrol right now, and Graham's with Boulder in the garage. He's working on his PhD. Alvin, Kade's in the back yard, Heatwave's training on the obstacle course. Theo, Jen, I've got to do rig check. Ellie, Dani's upstairs."

"What about me?"

"Command center. Third floor."


End file.
